Work during the past year has included the following activities: Studies of migrant populations has continued and their contributions to the development of large bowel cancer epidemiology has been summarized; the relationship between cancer and living habits have received attention and is reported under the general heading of cancer risk and life style; a case-control study of reserpine and breast cancer has been reported; a protocol for the classification and staging of pancreatic cancer has been prepared; staff has participated in development of the Ninth Revision of the International Classification of Diseases --Neoplasm Section; staff had responsibility for analyzing data on ultraviolet radiation and skin cancer, a project initiated because of the Department of Transportation's concern over the depletion of stratospheric ozone. Work has begun with the World Health Organization to analyze trends in cancer mortality in forty countries.